Pokemn Forever
by BanetteGirl
Summary: this is in Johto with Silver  Ralan  and well ME, but as a character
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. In one of my last stories I think it was called Pokemon Frontier I had a few minor characters called Aspen and Ralan. (Ralan is the rival character in soul silver and heart gold, Aspen is well my made up character)Well this story is about them and how they got started, hint this is not like that one chapter in the other story totally different. Also they are you know the right ages I made them eleven, because of Pokemon rules and they are in Johto about to battle the last few gym leaders to go to the indigo league then Kanto like in soul silver but I made them old due to future references.

Ok Ralan's party consists of Typhlosion, Crobat, Weavile, Gyarados, and Ariados.

Aspen's is Arcanine, Absol, Red Gyarados, Eevee, Meganium.

Pokemon Forever

By: Kojilover04

Chap. One

Aspen awoke in the Pokemon center to the squirming of Eevee next to her in bed.

"Morning Eevee, Arcanine how did ya'll sleep,"

Eevee nudged her, and Arcanine gave a tail wag. Aspen Got out of bed and walked to the bathroom when she came out she had on her trainer outfit, it was a black mini skirt with a black belt that had studs on it with a slant to it, a shirt with red and black strips the sleeves were not connected except by three black leather straps that went over her entire shoulder but showed skin and the rest of the sleeves began two inches down her arm they went over her hands, she had thigh high socks also red and black striped with black shoes. Her hair was shoulder length it was spiky-ish though.(p.s. this is me I couldn't resist adding me, plus it sounder cute Aspen and Ralan, also I want to be in one of my stories) Her blue eyes still looked sleepy but her creamy skin was perky.

"Ring, Ring," went her pokegear .

"Hello" "Oh hi Ethan, no I was awake, where no sorry I'm in Ecruteak City, oh sorry I was here to challenge Morty. Well good luck with Bugsy in Azalea Town. Bye,"

"Well we better try training outside before Noon when we have our battle with Morty. Ok Everyone ready lets go," She recalled Eevee and her and Arcanine walked out her room and into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. Then out to the training field. She called out her Gyarados and Arcanine took the opposing side. The fight was evenly matched, but then a attack that wasn't from Arcanine came out of nowhere.

"Where did that came from,"

A Typhlosion walked out of the Pokemon Center with a shadow of a trainer behind him.

"Ralan" she whispered. She felt a rush of Joy and embarrassment.

Out of the Shadows walked a boy about her age if not a little older, with long red hair he wore a black shirt with Red outline circles as well as dark blue almost black pants ending in red and black shoes. (so a boy version of me,) he had red amber eyes and one dirty smile. He walked to her and his hand under her chin lifting it up to look in her eyes.

"Well well well, what are you doing out here," he asked

"training for my battle with Morty," she whispered again

'Oh I have a battle with him after his battle at noon, I guess that is you"

"Yes, I have a battle with him at noon'

"Than good luck, may I help with your training,"

"Yeah sure thanks and good luck to you too." she cheered

"Ok then Arcanine against Typhlosion to train fire type, which has a better advantage against ghost type," he said

Ok Arcanine took to the side with Gyarados on it, Aspen recalled Gyarados.

'Ok, Ralan you ready, Arcanine use flame wheel,"

'Typhlosion use Mach Punch,"

Arcanine's Flame wheel was blocked but Typhlosion was given damage from hitting the attack.

"Now use ember,"

"Typhlosion use overheat."

Arcanine's ember was absorbed, and Typhlosion sent Arcanine flying.

"um, use Extremspeed," said aspen looking unsure of it though.

"ASPEN, don't act so scared, Be bold when you say your attack that way Arcanine will put more power into them," he said

"O-ok Ralan, but I don't want to be mean to him though,"

The training went on for about thirty minutes until Aspen and Arcanine finally said quits to heal up for the real thing.

"Ralan I was thinking, since we both have a battle with Morty, why don't we go there together then you can watch me put your training to good use," she asked

"Sounds, good to me but you seem un-up to the battle. You look really weak." he said softer than the real Ralan's voice.

'I'm just a little woozy, I woke up with a head ake and Ethan is off battling Bugsy and I'm worried" she said when she released Arcanine to walk with her.

"Aspen you have a few more gym badges to get and I have a few, so this is to see if we are equal"

"Ok, I sure hope I don't lose now"

Aspen 's battle with Morty was long and Hard but Arcanine was using some tips from training with Ralan in the end she won, Ralan's battle was more smooth he won in a few short twenty minutes. Aspen got a few tips then they walked out of the gym with their badges and Aspen still looked woozy and Ralan was trying to hid the fact he was worried but he kept glancing at her every now-and-then.

"Aspen you hungry I'll take you out for a meal you know for winning." said Ralan looking a bit flushed in the cheeks

"Sure, but I have to talk to you afterward, in Privet, like in my room, is that ok or do we need to talk in the cafe."

'Deal, but only if you eat, your making me nervous with the woozy vive you have,"

'Sorry, Hey what about that big restraunt there," said Aspen pointing at the place

They ate at Café de Pokemon. Aspen was having a ball. Eevee kept stealing Ralan's food, Ralan just swat at it but Eevee came back aspen just continued o eat her food and after eating she looked a little better but not much. They left and Aspen and Ralan walked back to the Pokemon center to the fourth floor to the last room and went inside, Ralan sat on Aspen's bed and watched her tremble with her finger.

"Ok let it out so I can go,' said Ralan looking away to seem unhappy

"Ralan, I was wondering if you- I mean you and I Have the exact same badges and we still need more, so I was wondering if I could if you would, like I was hoping to travel with you please," She said really softly

Ralan looked at her then started to think. Aspen soon begin felt a dark lingering pain then her world went black. She tumbled then fell to the floor, passed out.

"ASPEN" Ralan jolted up, he picked her head up and listen for a breath, it was faint. " ARCANINE GET HELP" So Nurse joy came running in and quickly reacted she called the Hospital. Ralan was waiting for the doctor to tell him. It wasn't that Ralan was you know in love with her it was just she understood him, she didn't call him a thief for stilling Typhlosion she stood up for him with Ethan. Finally the Doctor came out.

"Well what happened," asked Ralan

"Well she was over worried and a little overworked. She'll be fine after a day of rest, yes you can go in and see your girlfriend," said the Doctor

'She isn't my Girlfriend," said Ralan as the doctor walked of

He entered her room and pulled up a chair and watched over her till she woke up.

"Ralan, what happened," she asked sleepily.

"You fainted," he replied with no softness

'Oh, well that sounds really stupid, so why are you here," she asked

"To make sure your ok so you lover boy Ethan wont shove his chest out and yell at me for your boo-boo," he said plainly.

'(Giggle) Thank you, and I bet it will be more of a lecture than a yelling," she said

Silence.

"I'm sorry, for this. And for asking to travel with you, I'm just a weak trainer that doesn't now anything, and the only reason I'm here is my Pokemon so sorry," she whispered

"A Pokemon needs orders so you cant be weak or your Pokemon would be too, and all you did was faint" He said (lie)

"yes, it does, don't lie to me, so I don't mind if you leave, sorry Ralan that you have to be tied with me. Your better than me, you have awesome strategies for training." she quipped

"your good too." he said (truth)

"But your awesome, I'm bluck," she said looking at him with big blue eyes and sticking out her tongue

"(Laugh) Your not bluck your good, you just need some work. Maybe training with me will help you out, plus I get something out of this," he said

"What do you get out of me training with you, besides some one to battle against," she said

"A-COOKER," he said proudly "I can't cook for my life, but you CAN I heard Ethan talking about how well you cook," he said

"Ok, I guess how do you like Ramon" then her cheeks burned with her blushing

Aspen was checked out after lunch and off her and Ralan went to the next town, Goldenrod City, to battle Whittney whowas out last time they were their.

They were full of adventurer pride and Aspen was so nervous traveling with Ralan, but she wouldn't show it, to him.

Tada tada there you go don't look into Aspen…o~o;


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again with chapter two They are in Goldenrod City, and what a city buildings and shops and one Gym Leaders. So here we go, all over again. Ralan and Aspen in an adventure in this city and so is Ethan.**

Chapter two

"So if we talk to Ben we get first battles, and then we can shop right, Ralan." asked Aspen as she was bending over knees locked and Ralan trying to concentrate on something else than her, as she tied her shoe

'snap out of IT,' he yelled in his head, she is good looking though, no bad boy'

Aspen looked between her legs and asked, "You alright, you look out of it,"

"Oh, no just thinking, just thinking." he replied walking forward

"Ok then, where to start, hey wait,' she said

They entered the town and was calling Ben from the Pokemon Center.

'Hello how can I help you two,' asked Ben

"Oh yes we were wondering if you can ask Whittney if she is opened for two battles. Thank you." asked Aspen

"Yes she is opened for two battles after the one going on," said Ben

"Ok then come on Ralan lets go see the other challenge.' said Aspen

They walked all the way back to the gym then when they walked into the gym and there was -Ethan.

"Aspen, there you ar-" said Ethan but stopped "What is he doing here," he hissed

"He is with me, come on Ralan we have to wait for our battles," she said as she and Ralan walked past him.

"Ha, she likes me better," laugh Ralan as He walked by and Stuck out his tongue.

"This isn't over, Criminal,' he hissed back.

Aspen was first up against Whittney over as fast as it started, same with Ralan. (fire totally works over these Pokemon Whittney used)

The two left and Started to shop they started at a Poke Mart, then went to the BIG STORE. Up to the fourth floor Ralan had Aspen crying with laughter.

"Ok, if Ethan isn't a Muk with worms, then what is he," he asked

"Be nice, ." said Aspen

"Fine, can he still be a Muk though please," said Ralan.

"Ethan needs to really stop calling you a criminal, your really not one," Said Aspen as she sat and looked out over the buildings from the roof they walked on.

Ralan sat beside her, "Aspen you don't need to defend me I can take care of it, and him,"

"But it's because of me that he is like that," she said

"Aspen how is it your fault," he asked

'because of our battle to see if you Pokemon was worth stealing he saw the stolen Pokemon and blamed you and is trying to keep me away when I don't what to be away." she said

"Aspen he can't control you. Your free to be with me and he can't tell you how to train and who to train with or me." he said

'I know it's just I'm scared of what he will do to you once he get mad enough. I just want to protect you as much as I can, because I believe you Ralan." she said

'Ok I know you care about what happens to the two of us, but remember if you get stress and worried to the max, fainting is in your future" he said

"You Know the forest seems cool near the water can we go down there please Ralan, and forget about Ethan please," she asked

'ok, but why with me,' he asked

"because you understand me better," she said as they rode the elevator down.

In the forest they walked and joked more and finally came to the water line hidden in the trees, but seen from the roof they stood there watching the water.

She closed her eyes ~~~~

"Ralan, it's really nice out here, don't you think," she said opening her eyes

"I guess, but I really not one for beauty like you think,' he said as he gave her a push towards the water.

"Ralan, stop. Meanie," she said as she gave him a push.

This went on for a while then Arcanine and Typhlosion got into it and acted up too but not to their trainers, then Typhlosion tripped and pushed Aspen into Ralan.

"Oh watch it," said Ralan as he grabbed a hold of her wrist as she tried to stand up. Her face was flushed with redness from pushing Ralan around and her hair was in her eyes. Ralan was just the same, but his hair was not in his face. They were laughing then Ralan stopped.

Aspen looked up at him, "Ralan, what is wrong-" she asked .

Ralan was staring at her , Then he grabbed her face and pulled her face to him, She was hesitant about going forward then she went. Their lips meet and Sparks flied Ralan's hands went from face to back and hair, her hands went to his hair. They yanked away from each other and Ralan backed away.

"NO, no this can't happen between us, I got to go Aspen," he said as he took off running away from her with Typhlosion on his tail.

"Wait ,Ralan come back do that again.' she said

But his figure turned into a Shadow then it was gone, Aspen fell to her knees and pressed her fingers to her lips.

Darkness, things went black.

Aspen Shot up Gasping, she was in her bed in the Pokemon center, and Ralan was asleep in the other bed. He stirred and sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fist, his bare chest was showing.

'god he is hot, with his sleepy eyes and bare chest and bed hair,' she thought "what am I thinking me and Ralan like that ever will happen"

"What happened you ok," he asked

"I had a really weird dream, we were in the forest and we were pushing each other and then, we -we then we, I couldn't wake up in time," she stumbled

"We what, what happed , be-between us," he asked

"I mean it was only a dream, so no biggie,'" she said

'Aspen," he said

"We kissed, then you ran away," she said softly

"oh, WHAT?, We kissed," he asked Shocked and thanking the dark room for hiding his well blushing.

"yeah, weird for me, too but it seemed so real, what happed after we went to the forest." she asked

"Well you stole all my poke balls then released my Pokemon and I had to chase you down to return them to them, then you and me sat until you fell asleep on my shoulder. Then after a while you fell into my lap and I petted you hair until, I decided to take you home so I carried you on my back then I put you into your bed, but I had to get Typhlosion to put on your nightgown he had Eevee's help though, then you were put to bed to sleep," he said

"Ok, thanks, but about my dream, I'm sorry I dreamed of you. It was funny though," she said laughing

'Nope, I'm ok it really was just a dream, it's not like we did." he said

'RALAN, you better not of done anything while I was out, " she said

'maybe, there was this one thing" he teased

"You bad little boy you," she said as she threw her pillow at him.

'Thanks for the pillow, night," he said

"Give me back my pillow," she said

"Nope," he said

Aspen got up and walked over to his bed, he was laying face up, his hands behind his head and he was propped up on two pillows. She gabbed it and yanked, didn't work.

"Ralan, please give me my pillow," she asked cutely.

"let me see here, aw No," he said

"Rally please give me my pillow," she asked again cuter

'No, Aspen leave me alone I'm sleeping, and don't call me that name,' he said closing his eyes

She grabbed at it again, he yanked at her, she fell and he grabbed her.

"I said no," he said as he tickled her ribs.

"Ralan, stop," she asked as she kicked off his cover revealing his fire symbol boxers.

They keep playing around not hearing the bang on their door.

Ethan opened the unlocked door, and walked in.

"What are you. - Doing," he asked slowly when he saw them on one bed, Aspen in Ralan's arm in her black and fire pattern at the end of her spaghetti strap gown to her thighs. Ralan in his fire boxers, holding her right below her really formed chest, holding her tight. And the covers on the floor, and Aspen's legs between Ralan's.

"ETHAN, KNOK." Aspen said as she folded her arms over her chest. She began to giggle.

"I did,"

"What do you want," she said angrily

"Well I heard you yelling at him, so I thought he was-" he started but Aspen cut him off

"That's right you thought, But your wrong so go back to bed, and what have I told you about thinking you have to have a brain to think," she said grabbing the covers off the floor and throwing them on Ralan

"Have you ever thought we were just playing, its not like we were sleeping together," she said as she laid her head on Ralan's chest. Ralan put his hands behind his head and laid back. Ethan left all hurt.

'You, know just for that Ethan, Aspen is going to sleep with me," said Ralan

Ethan sighed and walked out the door, Aspen was giggling, "Awe, Ethy don't pout," she said

"So do I have to sleep with you ," she asked once he was gone.

'You'll have to because you aren't getting you pillow from me." he said as he grabbed her pillow and put both of them under his head. Then he grabbed her and put her head on his chest and played with her hair.

"What are you doing, Ralan. Stop your making me sleepy I thought you were joking about sleepy with me," she said as she fell asleep on his chest, he pulled his covers over her

'I don't care, your going to sleep with me tonight because I'm comfortable in this position," he said as he fell asleep petting her hair.

The next morning Aspen woke up in the same position she was in last night. Ralan was awake and watching her wake up.

"Good morning Ralan," she said

'Good Morning Aspen, how did you sleep," he asked

"Actually really good, and warm and comfy." she said Pulling closer to his chest.

"I'm glad," he said

'Hello, um yes Ralan you have a visitor here," said Nurse joy on the other side of the door.

The door opened and in walked a Boy older than Ralan, (It is Riley from Pokemon sorry not going to explain him to ya'll) He looked Shock

"Oh, Sorry to interrupt, you little brother," he said

"What do you want Riley," asked Ralan holding Aspen to his chest trying to make sure this new man didn't see her. (Boys and their boy ness)

"Well I think I'll go get dress. Hi there' said Aspen as she tried to get up.

"Hello, I'm Riley Ralan's older brother," said Riley

'Hello, there I'm Aspen, a friend of Ralan's" she said

"I saw, some friend you are," he replied a smirk on his lips

'Oh, about that it's different than you think, honest," said Aspen as she jumped out of Ralan's arms and Stood up with her face covered red.

"No, it exactly what you think, WE SLEEP TOGETHER, "said Ralan.

'WHAT, Ralan!" she practically screamed.

"I'm sorry Aspen, I couldn't help my self," he said sweetly

"What did you do to him," asked Riley

"What do you mean, we didn't do anything, last night," she said protesting

"No, I believe that, but he was so nice to you, the Ralan I knew was horrible and rude," said Riley

"Yeah, watch it I'm nice when I want to be," snapped Ralan

" well, if your Ralan's older brother, then I have no chose I challenge you to a three on three," said Aspen as she grabbed her clothes

'ok, then I except. Well Ralan do you own the Arcanine in the hallway." asked Riley

"No he doesn't I do," said Aspen when she stepped out of the bathroom changed and ready to battle. They stared at her, she seemed so positive she would win.

"You, own the Arcanine, but your just a little girl, no older than Ralan." said Riley with an uncalled for attitude

"Hey be nice to her, Riley and she isn't a little girl she is Aspen, and she is tough.' protested Ralan as he got dressed in front of them.

"So, are ya'll you know a couple Ralan," asked Riley as they walked onto the training field to wait for Aspen. (she is prep talking her Arcanine, Absol and Eevee)

"ME AND ASPEN A COUPLE!," screamed Ralan as he fell off his seat.

"Well, you were all sweat and ya'll were all lovely dovelike in the room when I interrupted you." said Riley

"Yeah, but you don't know the whole story. You see there is this childhood friend of hers and his name is Ethan, and last night Aspen couldn't sleep and so I was you know being annoying and she threw her pillow at me, I played with her by saying I wasn't giving it back, and after a while she tried to come get it. Then I started to tickle her to make her happy and sleepy, then she started to laugh and Ethan came barging in and accused me of abusing and trying to hurt her, and Aspen went off on him and I lied and said she was sleeping with me last night, then he left and didn't give her pillow back and then we fell asleep." explain Ralan

"Right how long it take you to make up that story, Ralan' asked Riley

Aspen came threw the Pokemon center doors and Arcanine was nowhere to be seen. She took the opposing side and had a look to her saying bring it. Ralan couldn't help but smile at her, but when Riley looked at him he growled.

"Ok, Lets go Lucario," said Riley

"Really, Lucario, Ok then Eevee show him true power," she said as Eevee appeared in a flame of stars.

"use Swift Eevee" she said.

Eevee's swift and the stars all went strait to Lucario. He tried to move but it was to fast for him.

'Lucario use metal claw, then use focus blast" said Riley

Lucario used metal claw and Eevee went flying. Lucario was getting a Focus Blast ready.

"Now Eevee use dig," said Aspen

Eevee began to dig, holes all of the field, but Lucario still was able to hit Eevee and off it flew.

"Eevee, return you did a great job," said Aspen

'But now its really begins," she said 'All right lets go ABSOL," she screamed

Absol came in a blaze of clouds. His evil glare sent shivers down Lucario's back.

'Lucario use Aura," said Riley

Lucario began to store energy between its paw, then it took shape into a large blue ball.

"Use Night Slash," said Aspen

Absol's razor on the side of his head begin to cover up in black shadows then in a snap of Aspen's fingers Absol took off at Lucario and hit him before he was able to release the Aura.

"Ok Absol use Haze, and cover the field," she said

"Lucario use metal claw," said Riley.

"Absol use Physic cut." said Aspen

Absol knocked out Lucario. The Riley threw out a Houndoom and Absol Was knocked out.

"Fine, it isn't the end yet you still have to beat Arcanine." said Aspen

"Go Arcanine lets show him what a little girl like me is made of," she said

Arcanine came out in blue flames, and a Barking howl.

"Use Extreme Speed," she said

Arcanine knocked out the Houndoom. The Riley sent out a Mamoswine.

"Use Blizzard," said Riley

'Arcanine use Flame wheel to doge then ember." Aspen said

Mamoswine hit Arcanine but thanks to Flame wheel he didn't freeze him, but Arcanine hit him with ember.

"Ok I'll show you how my training with Ralan is, Step number 5: always plan ahead. " said Aspen as Absol's Haze got darker

"Now Arcanine use Flamethrower into Eevee's dig holes." she said

"What holes, Oh no MAMOSWINE, Move out of the way-" said Riley but it was to late Mamoswine was fried.

"Ok then ASPEN YOU WIN," said Ralan as he ran and threw her over his shoulder.

"so that proves you are the awesome little girl we thought you were," He said as he sat her down on her feet.

"Ralan I could kill you right now, but I'm dizzy so you get to see tomorrow" she said

Riley was just smiling at the two bickering kids.

The end of chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chap. Aspen battled Riley and won, now lets see what happens next, Ethan however is still streaming over the hole, "I'll sleep with Ralan" Aspen pulled. Here we go, also one special event is here to go.**

**Chapter Three**

**By Koji lover 04 **

"Ralan, I am in town for two reasons to gather information about the Magnet Train. The other reason is for the vacation from home," said Riley

"Oh, that's nice, Right Ralan," said Aspen after Ralan refused to answer to his brother.

"It's ok, he never really likes to talk to me, besides I'm used to it," said Riley as he ordered a drink from the counter.

"Ralan has his ups, and downs," said Aspen as she sipped her drink of Moo-Moo milk.

"Can we get off of me, and on to this Magnet train thing," said Ralan as he sat down with his lemonade.

'Yes, about the Magnet Train, it's a train that connects Johto and Kanto together, but to get allowed on it you have to beat one entire league mainly the one you start in," said Riley

"I get It that means you have to beat, all the gym leaders and Elite Four plus Lance," said Aspen

"Yes, then you receive the Magnet card to ride the train," said Riley.

"Well then I have Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Clair." said Ralan holding up four fingers.

"So our Next destination is Olivine City." said Aspen pulling out her map.

"Then Cinawood City, Mahogany Town and Finally Blackthorn City," said Ralan.

"Well looks like you two have a big trip to tackle," said Riley

"Yes, we sure do," said Aspen sipping her drink

"But who is Lance?" asked Riley

"A Dragon Trainer of high priorities and the master of the elite four," said Ralan

'Oh, yes I remember battling him, he sure is a tough guy, but best of luck, aw yes would ya'll mind if I crash in yawls room tonight, I mean if it is alright," asked Riley

"Sure, Aspen can Sleep With Me Again," said Ralan pulling on Aspen's hair

"But, Ralan, I cant make you do that again, besides I can sleep in Ethan's room," said Aspen

Riley could see flames in his brother's eyes at the sound of that name, and his facial expression change dramatically.

"NO, I mean no You can Sleep with me," he said sweater after the hurtful No.

'I don't know this Ethan kid, but I guess Ralan's story was right, well he sure seems to have a bone to pick with Ethan, maybe my little brother is finally finding love," thought Riley

"Ok, if you say so, it looks like it will be dark soon, I hope we don't get rain," said Aspen looking at the sky threw the window.

They left the Poke Café and headed to the Pokemon center then into their room, Aspen changed In the bathroom while the boys changed in the bed room, only down to their boxers, except Riley wore some night shorts and a tank top shirt for men. Ralan how ever was only wearing his night shorts with flames.

"Are you only sleeping in that," asked Riley

"Well, hay this is what I always sleep in why, 'said Ralan diffidently.

"It's just Aspen might not want to sleep next to a half naked boy," said Riley

Ralan put on his black tank top and crawled into bed, Riley did the same but in Aspen's bed and was out before Aspen come back from the bathroom. She had on her nightgown, she quietly crawled in bed next to Ralan. She fell asleep on her own pillow, but found it hard to sleep on it so she moved her head to Ralan's chest and was surprised with the Tank top feeling instead of bare skin, she way able to fall asleep but not for long. After an hour or two she woke up again to the uncomfortable tank top, she pulled at it.

"What, are you doing," asked Ralan

She jumped in startle meant, "Ralan, I was just. Sorry." she whispered

"So what are you doing," he asked Again

"Trying to get comfortable but this tank top isn't helping," she whispered.

"Oh, then do you want me to take it off," he asked

"Well sort of," she said.

Ralan mover to a sitting position and pulled it off, but as soon as it hit the floor Aspen's hands hit his chest.

She lightly mover her fingers over the bare skin, over his stomach to his shoulders up and down, she tilted her head to see it better in the moonlight. Ralan watched as she did it an unexpected feeling came from his toes and he had Goosebumps on his arms from her lightly touching his skin. He wanted to touch her but denied it any thought.

"W-what are you doing Aspen," he stuttered to ask

"I don't know I had an erg to touch your skin," she whispered

He grabbed her face and lifted it up if his eye level and studied her, closely.

"Ralan, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop my self," she whispered

'it doesn't matter, but it was weird that's all." he said as he dropped her face

She sat there staring at him, his soft ember colored eyes, burned with untouched passion, but she knew all to well that he didn't want a girl like her, she freaked when it was just them by themselves but know, she had butterflies In her stomach and sweaty palm, just for looking into those red eyes.

"Aspen, you ok, you seem dazzle like," asked Ralan

"Yes, never better, but I have a question, why didn't you let me sleep in Ethan's room."

"Because I don't want you there,"

"But Ralan, why"

"because he'll tell you lies and you'll hate me, and then turn me in," he said laying down

'Oh Ralan" she said Hugging him

"W-what, it is the truth I don't want him lying to you, and it isn't any trouble to me, I actual really like sleeping next to you." he said lying down again

Aspen sat there dumbfounded finally she laid down against his chest after he fell asleep, and finally she too, drifter to sleep. She must have been dreaming because as soon as she laid down, Ralan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

The next morning Aspen awoke first then she unwrapped from Ralan, she walked over to Riley and checked to see if he was asleep, yes. Off she went to get dressed then she walked down to get breakfast from the Poke Café. When she returned to the room, Ralan was awake and Riley was too. They said hello and She handed them some breakfast. They sat and talked while they ate.

"Riley, so you have a Egg, for Ralan," asked Aspen after she took a bite of honey chicken biscuit.

"yes, I found it in a old house on my way, it had weird markings, and it was so lonely," said Riley nudging his brother with his elbow.

"Oh, can I see it," asked Aspen

Riley putted out an egg with red and blue markings on a white shell. Ralan looked at it and thought totally a girl Pokemon. Aspen was so fond of the egg she grabbed it and a rag, she began to wash the egg then she handed it to Ralan.

"There, All clean, oh sorry I get carried away when I see a dirty egg," said Aspen sheepishly

"No, problem, I forgot to clean it, so thanks," said Riley

"So Aspen how do you take care of an egg," asked Ralan

"Well, first you have to clean it three times a day, then you have to keep it safe, and also you have to have it checked every now and then to check for movement and sounds, also treat nicely when born or it will run away and never come back." said Aspen giving him a ugly look

"ok, thanks for everything you two, but I have to go," said Riley when he finished his breakfast

'Well, Bye Riley," said Aspen as she got up and hugged his neck.

While she was hugging him, he looked at Ralan and pointed at her and gave a thumbs up, Ralan gave him a ugly look. She let go and he left in the next few minutes.

"Come on Ralan we have to leave," said Aspen

They packed up and left to they were ready to go to Olivine City, but was they were exiting the town they were in, Ethan came up behind Aspen and grabbed her arm pulled her away from Ralan.

She gave a sharp yell, Ralan turned around and Typhlosion held back Arcanine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ETHAN" asked Aspen

"YOU CANT GO WITH HIM, HE'LL HURT YOU OR ABUSE YOU OR WORSE," screamed Ethan

"WHAT YOU CANT TELL ME WHO I CAN TRAVEL WITH UNHAND ME, NOW," screamed Aspen.

"Ralan, Help me," she whimpered

"Let her go, use ember," said Ralan then he commanded Typhlosion

Ethan let her go and seemed unbearably hurt, he watched Aspen run over to Ralan and grab his waist. They walked away, and Ethan began to run into the opposite direction.

'Aspen are you ok," asked Ralan as she keep looking behind them

"Yeah, just freaked out, Why did he do that, it hurt," she said rubbing the red finger marks on her arm.

"I'm sorry he did that, are you sure your ok," asked Ralan sitting her down on a old log.

'Sure, but Ethan still had no right," said Aspen pulling him down beside her.

"Ok, you ready to leave again," he asked

"No, Lets sit here for a while and let those two play," said Aspen as she watched Typhlosion hop on Arcanine's back and they took off running, anywhere and everywhere.

They sat there for quit some time then finally Aspen fell asleep against Ralan's Shoulder.

'Arcanine, here," said Ralan.

Arcanine came running with Typhlosion Oh his Back.

"Can you carry her to the next town, me and Typhlosion will walk beside you. Arcanine gave a short nod and Walked over to Aspen's sleeping body, Ralan put her on top of his back, then Typhlosion came up behind him and pushed him over Arcanine's back. Before Ralan could get off Arcanine was up in the air, Ralan sat up and Leaned Aspen into his chest, Typhlosion jumped on the rest of Arcanine's back and off Arcanine went walking slowly, so Aspen wouldn't wake up.

"Typhlosion-Typhlosion," said Typhlosion. Ralan recalled him and he laid back and drifted off to sleep. But the bag around Arcanine's neck held Ralan's Egg. (it was placed around his neck when Ralan called him over but Aspen holds it regularly in a soft bag on her back with her needs) Arcanine was slowly walking around into the woods and on roads heading strait to a Pokemon Center when he came across a wild Machoke. He gave a thump with his left high leg and Ralan woke up. He used his front paw to show him the Machoke, Ralan used his Crobat to capture the Machoke, after that he fell back to sleep. After a few more hours of traveling Arcanine was at a Pokemon center out Olivine City about three miles, but it was dark and no traveling now. Ralan woke up and Aspen was awake too, so they got a bunk bed room and it had room for Arcanine to sleep on the floor. They walked into the room and Aspen changed into her nightgown while Ralan went to receive his and her healed Pokemon. When he came back Aspen was asleep on the bottom bunk curled up around Ralan's egg. He pushed her away from the egg, and noticed a rag in her hand, he gave a soft smile and pulled the rag and Egg from her, and sat it on a soft pillow from the closet, he undressed and pulled on his sleeping shorts, and gave her one last look her face was so peaceful and her arms how ever were covered in Goosebumps. He covered her up with the looseness of her blanket and gave her hair a push out of her face. She turned over from her side and pulled at his arm, she was still covered in Goosebumps and Ralan knew it, so he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her up again. He crawled up to the top bunk one look under at her, and he cover himself up and fell asleep.

It was around Midnight when he woke up, he couldn't sleep he had gotten used to sleeping next to her, He laid there hopping she would call his name or come-. He looks down to meet her blue eyes, he smiled down at her, she gave him a cute Aspen smile, the one that makes his cheeks burn. She pulled herself up and gave him a look of pleading to sleep next to him, Ralan gave her a wink and she came crawling up to him, She curled up next to him and covered up.

'Couldn't sleep huh," asked Ralan

"You couldn't either," she remarked

"You caught me, so what up," he asked playing with her hair

"I couldn't sleep and I woke up with this feeling that something was missing," she said

'I know,"

"I think we been getting to close, So maybe we should just get rooms with one bed," she teased

"I think I like that I idea,"

'So were do we stand In this thing" she asked quietly

"What thing," he asked stopping and restarting playing her hair

"This thing with us," she asked again

"What -Us, there is no us,' he said

'I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY," she said hurt understanding her dream would never come true.

"I know, I'm just picking. You mean the sleeping thing that us," he said

'Thanks, don't scare me like that," she said

"I believe it is just Some thing new thing for us to play with, no pun intended' he said

'Oh, I get it we found something new, and liked it some we have feelings for this thing," she said

They fell asleep easily and peacefully.

Ralan woke up first, he moved over and Aspen fell from his chest to his pillow, she curled up into a human like ball. He got down and received breakfast from the Pokemon centers own cook, when he returned Aspen was sitting up in bed, her eyes still had the sleepy gave in them, but her hair was fixed, and she held the cover up to her chin.

'Morning," she said sweetly

'Good morning. Honey chicken Biscuit," he asked holding up her biscuit while he took a bite out of his.

'Please, and Thank you," she said.

He handed her the biscuit and he Crawled up and turned on their T.V. and they watched the news. Clear Skies and light winds.

"Hey, did I tell you I caught a Machoke, Yesterday," said Ralan when he finished his breakfast

"No, Really, That's great," she said

"Thanks, I plan to train it to get a Machamp," he said

'Ok, well maybe we can train in the cave up the road,' she said as she pulled out her Poke gear and tapped the map app.

'Sounds, great." he said

They got down to the Cave where Ralan called out Machoke then, looked up its moves, Focus punch, Virtual throw, Strength, and Brick Break.

Ralan told it to use Brick Break on all the big boulders out side the cave while he made sure the cave was safe to train in.

While he was inside Aspen was watching the Machoke, Arcanine went in with Ralan for protection, because Typhlosion was in the Pokemon center getting some really needed rest. The cave and ground gave a unwanted shake, then the entrance was soon covered with boulders, and a wild Onix laid knocked out over the top of the boulders.

"RALAN," Screamed Aspen as he ran to the blocked entrance.

'ARCANINE," again she screamed her voice breaking because of her tears.

Ralan laid inside the cave passed out because of the falling rocks, Arcanine ended up over him trying to protect him. Aspen was so worried she was about to puke.

"Machoke, Machoke," came the sound of Machoke

Aspen turned around to look at him and he began to pick up boulders, and push them out of the way.

"Machoke, thanks," she said

He still moved them out of the way but it seemed that every one he moved another one fell into its place, he tried and tried how ever Aspen was too broken up. Machoke keep going, but it never seemed to end.

"Machoke, please you have to save them, please, I beg you Machoke," she said Landing on her knees and her butt on her legs.

Machoke looked at her and grabbed the biggest boulder and tried to move it, but his strength he couldn't move it. He knew if it moved just a few feet he could get Ralan out of there and save his master and his master's friend and her Pokemon. He tried again with one more look at her. She was still crying, but she was healing the Onix, but he heard her weeps, whimpers. He tried again no result.

Aspen turned around once the Onix was healed, she noticed Machoke, she ran up behind him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Machoke, please you can't give up, Please Save Them." she said

Machoke pushed her back and glowed a bright white, then were he stood, stood a Machamp a four armed muscle Pokemon with the strength of a thousand men. (I don't know what he is I mad it all up) He grabbed the boulder and pushed with all his might and it finally moved and he slid it far enough to walk in and Bring out Ralan. He laid him down by Aspen who was on her knees, then he got Arcanine and laid him down. Arcanine awoke quite suddenly but Ralan was still knocked out, Aspen leaned down to hear for a breath, and it was chocked up and way to weak, then there was none. Aspen freaked then tilted his head back just a little, then she closed his nose and pressed her lips to his, and blew in then she came back up and pressed on his chest three times, she did this process two times, but on the third she was getting a horrible feeling in her heart as if he was gone. She closed his nose and pressed her lips to his then blew in, she came up this time she was more persistent, She leaned down to do it at fourth time but when she came up he lift his head and gave a horrible cough and looked up at her . She was blurry but he could tell it was her, just her scent and presents, he smiled at her then felt a small drop of water. She was crying, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up to a sitting position, she keep crying in his neck crouch, He placed his hand on her head.

"Thank you, Aspen," he said

'I was so scared you were gone, don't do that please," she whimpered

"W-what," he asked

"I mean don't leave me, I freaked when the boulders fell, then I was too shocked to do anything but cry,"

"Well that means a lot to me, Aspen," he said

"What do you mean, a lot" she asked looking at him but not letting him go

"Aspen, you are the only person that would cry over me, Riley wouldn't even cry for me,"

"That's not true, I wouldn't cry over you, because I would die, too." she said hugging him tighter

"I want you to have, the egg he gave me, to show my thanks," he said

"Thanks, but it's not what I want," she said

"Then what do you want," he asked

"Well all I really want it your safety, Ralan that's all oh and my Pokemon safety too,' she said laughing

They waited until they were able to get him to Stand and Machamp lifted him over his shoulder, and hopped on Arcanine's back with Aspen in his other two arms they were back there laughing because of his actions, then ended up in the Pokemon Center. Machamp and Arcanine were given to the Nurse Joy and asked to be dropped off in their room, they walked all the way up there laughing, and While they changed they laugh. Finally they had to stop they ran down to the main lobby and talked to Nurse Joy, sucks being the only people in a center. They goofed off some more until finally Aspen fell and Nurse Joy was trying to help her up and fell too. They sat there laughing because it was so funny and Ralan was searching for food.

They were walking to their room, while Nurse Joy was locking up and she walked to her wing of the center.

In their room (Aspen and Ralan)

"OK, so Truth or Dare, Ralan," asked Aspen

"Dare,"

'I dare you to tell me a dark secret of yours," she said

'No, I mean truth, truth yeah truth," Ralan said from is laying position

"No you said Dare, Now tell me a secret," she said

"Really Aspen this is so childish," whimpered Ralan

"Yes, I know but it is fun in a way," laying out on her stomach

"Fine, for you and only you, I use to get a Gloom and a Belume confused, so I always walked around when I was four saying I was going to get a Gloom, and rule the world with it, and I got laugh at," said Ralan

"No, way really, dang your stupid," said Aspen as she grabbed the spoon from Ralan and took a bite of ice cream.

'Ok, truth or dare," asked Ralan

"Truth,"

"Tell me the truth to how you became Arcanine came to be," he asked

"Ralan, that's not Truth or a dare," she said

'I know I'm tired of the game and really want to know," he said

"OK, well when I turned Four. My Father, who travel the world looking for rare and Legendary Pokemon, sent it to me. And I took care of it for three months and on the forth month it was making sounds and moving. And on the first full moon, late that night it finally hatched, I woke up when it started to glow and finally it turned into a Growlithe and it started to lick my face. We been friends since, We recorded the info on a lot of Pokemon in the area around our town plus the neighboring town. We were on top of a important mission to record info on a Gravler, but instead we ran into a Swablu, It followed us around singing a beautiful song, and it calmed Growlithe's nerves we were told it was a tough Gravler. But the Swablu was weird too. They should of all migrated back to the Hoen region, But this one was little and lost, I called Professor Elm, and he said to watch it and bring it back with us. So we keep on our task The Gravler was around the creek and it wasn't friendly, Growlithe was trying really hard to get it calm just to scan it to gather the info. But it was to strong. We were losing finally it got bad the ground started to shake and I ran into a cave with Swablu, while Growlithe ran him away from the cave, so it got worse and My commands, did nothing. Growlithe was losing, but Gravler bet us to a pulp. I tripped over a stone backing farther in the cave. IT was a fire stone, I knew if Growlithe was to touch it he would evolve so I called him into the cave, and asked him if he wanted to evolve and he did. He touched the stone and evolved then we won, got info on both Pokemon, and Swablu. Swablu was so sweet my mom fell in love with it's voice and the professor said she could keep it so she did." said Aspen

"Wow, then that's why you are so tight,:" said Ralan

"WOW, look at the time, Hey Ralan I want to try sleeping by my self one more time, Night," she said

"Night, but if you want to come to bed, with me then I'll be waiting," he said

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "Night, Ralan," she crawled into the bottom bunk.

Ralan, didn't move he was sitting there flushed with blush, she kissed his cheek, but why. He let out a light chuckle.

"What," asked Aspen

'N-Nothing," he stumbled finally free from his trance

Aspen busted out laughing at Ralan's facial features, and finally fell asleep. She sleep for a while in some peace, but Ralan however was not so luck, he keep looking down at her.

He crawled down and was hunkering over her face, she sleep with her lips partly open. He couldn't stop, he regretted it, his body wouldn't listen to his inner self but it still did the horrible thing, He kissed her sleeping lips.

It felt so good, and so bad he wanted so much more. Her lips were soft as silk, and the kiss was so right there was sparks and white doves behind his eye lids. He jerked back, and scrambled up to top bunk he was breathing hard, And he fell back on to his Pillow. He had a huge smile, and as soon as he was ready to go to SLEEP, she came crawling up the ladder, she was still practically asleep. She curled up next to him, He covered them up. Typhlosion crawled into her empty bed and passed out.

Ralan wrapped his arms around her, She pressed harder to him and did some thing new, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please, Ralan don't let go of me," she sleepily asked

"What ever you want, I wont" he said as they drifted off to seep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The end of chapter three. What you think about it so far,


	4. Chapter 4

**We are on the road again, these two trainers were last seen in a Pokemon center on the way to Olivine City, to battle Jasmine the steel Pokemon trainer, lets see what happens.**

_**Last time: **_**The two were faced with saving Ralan and Arcanine from a cave, and Ralan laid a good night no known about Kiss on Aspen in the late night, lets continue.**

**Chapter four**

Aspen woke up to a empty sided Ralan bed, he was gone but his Pokemon were still here. She got up and dressed and quietly walked out to the main lobby, still no Ralan. She walked around the front, still no Ralan. Then she tried the Back, no luck. Finally she looked in the small wooden part of the training field for him. Thankfully he was there, he sat on a Boulder overlooking the water, he was laid back.

"Ralan," she called

No response

"Ralan, hey," she tried again

silence

"RALAN," she screamed

Still no response

She crawled all the way up the boulder and found him, asleep, in his sleeping clothes. She began to cry, her tears hit is face and he woke up to her crying over him.

"What's wrong, yeah, hello Aspen," he asked shaking his hand in front of her

'You came out here and slept, didn't you," she asked

"Well, yeah," he said

She got up and ran back to the Pokemon center still crying.

Ralan looked at her while she ran, 'what I do' he asked

She was gathering up her stuff, and packing her Pokemon in there balls, when he came in.

"Hey,' he said

She didn't look at him, didn't even turn around kept packing, she turned to leave and was walking out the door, when he grabbed her.

"What are you doing," he asked

"Well if I pain you to sleep next to, after you said I could, I must be paining you to travel with," she said

"Oh, about that," he started

'No there is no about that to it, Good Bye,' she said walking out the door

Ralan looked back to the room, and saw she felt the egg he gave her, he grabbed it and got dress before he ran after her, he couldn't help his smirk that girl just got to him to much. He caught her right outside of the rocks and Boulders he caught her standing there.

'Wait, what is all this about," he said

'I told you, if you don't keep your word then I will see fit to leave,' she said Hopping on Arcanine's back.

"Wait, please let me explain,' he huffed

'Fine,' she said monotone

"Ok, last night it got hot, and you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you so I simple took off my part of the covers. Then I fell back to sleep and had a horrible dream, and woke up sweating, and decided to go out side, when I found the boulder I crawled up on it, but before I went back in I fell asleep," he huffed out quickly 'I couldn't wake you up, so I left you there,"

'Oh, really, then thank you, sorry I jumped to a conclusion." she said

"It is OK, but next time walk slower," he said falling back on his back, and gasping for air. (Whoss it was only a mile and a half) K

Aspen was watching him catch his breath, then she pulled him up to Arcanine's back, and he handed her the egg.

'Keep, up with your things," he said

That was a no-no Aspen kicked Arcanine's sides and he reared back, and Ralan fell off. They took off running, with Ralan still on the ground.

"WAIT ASPEN I'M NOT ON, GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID GIRL," he screamed running after them

Aspen was only laughing, they let him on eventually, when they got to the gates of the city of course .

"I'll kill you for that," he said as he dropped and put his hands on his knees and bent over to breath.

Aspen jumped off her Arcanine, and leaned down to his ear and blew in it to annoy him. He grabbed her and flung her to the ground, and took off running into the town. Aspen got up and took off running after him, Arcanine shook his head and walked after them. They were already at the Gym, pushing and shoving each other. Aspen grabbed his hands and pulled him into the gym, Ralan was blushing do to the owes and aw that people training in the gym gave them, however Aspen seemed unfazed by them. They reached the Jasmine battle room, and Entered. There she stood all waiting for one of them to take the opposing side. Ralan went first he used Machamp and received his badge in 12 minutes, but when Aspen was up it took her 20 minutes to win.

"Aw, aren't you two a cute little couple, so how long have ya'll been together," asked a old lady in a poke mart.

Ralan stared at her with huge eyes, 'what if she freaks at what the woman said, what if she says something and the wrong person hears, I know I say some one like Ethan in the gym,' thought Ralan

"Well, lets see almost three weeks, and he really isn't my boyfriend he is some one I care for deeply so I guess he is like a boyfriend,' she said smiling sweetly at the woman

"Well if you ever took the big step from friends to love birds, you will be so cute. BOY," said the woman

"Yes," sadly answer Ralan

"Take good care of this girl and she will reward you in some way," said the Woman

"you don't have to tell, me about that I got that covered," he said

"That's great well bye," said the woman

'So, what just happened," asked Ralan

'We talked to a woman and did it the Ralan way and said the truth around the truth about the couple thing, and then you made a small promise to treat me well," said Aspen as she bought a few potions and a whole new collection of Poke balls.

They were entering the Pokemon center when Ethan called out Aspen's name, they stopped and waited for him. When he came up instead of smiling he had no expression.

"Well, what do you, want," said Ralan monotone.

"I wasn't talking to you criminal, I was Talking to her," said Ethan in the same monotone.

Aspen watched as they fought over her, and finally she gave up.

"STOP, PELASE," she screamed as she jumped into the middle of them, she put out her arms and pushed them away from each other.

'Please, just stop," she begged as she looked up at them.

"Aspen, please get out of this," said Ralan

"What you doing, taking care of her like you care about her what a lie Criminal." said Ethan

"STOP, Ethan leave Ralan alone and quit calling him a Criminal," said Aspen then she walked closer to Ralan.

'Please try and get along with him," she said, he looked away, "For me," she added

"For Aspen," Said Ralan putting out a hand to Ethan.

"Fine, for her only," said Ethan.

They made a friendly truth and they entered the Pokemon center.

'Can we have a three Bed room for use three," Asked Ethan.

'A two Bed Room please," asked Aspen she though she and Ralan could pull a fast one on Ethan and sleep the way they like.

'Fine, we only have a two bed rooms left," said Nurse Joy

'Wait how will we sleep," asked Aspen (play it dumb good job)

"I Know, one of us boys can sleep on the floor, so that way Aspen don't have to sleep with Me, or you Criminal, I mean Ralan, Sorry Aspen it slipped," said Ethan

"Ok, the first one to say got it, wins," said Aspen "One two three,"

"got it," said Ralan as soon as she said three

'Got it," said Ethan right after him, "Darn I suck at this,"

'So Ralan, you win," said Aspen giving him a sweet smile with a sad face expression.

They all walked in and Aspen got the bed to the right, and Ralan got the bed to the left. When Ethan went to get some extra Blankets from Nurse Joy, Aspen and Ralan were left staring at each other.

'So, how will this, work," asked Aspen softly

'I don't know, maybe this will be good for, us," he said

Ethan was walking back with his arms full of pillows and blankets, when he heard voices from the door.

"Aspen," asked Ralan. (She looked at him)

"do we really want a Muk with worms and passes bad gas and he's the rear end of it staying in the same room as us." said Ralan

"Ralan, please be nice, he is only being nice, and it is the least we can do is be nice to him, besides who wants to stay with you, Besides me," asked Aspen

"You, and your little attitude," said Ralan

'I said besides me, and my attitude has nothing to do with it," said Aspen

Ethan started to laugh when he enter the room, they looked at him.

"I could hear you two, from down the hall, and I am not a Muk with worm and the rear of it when it passes gas," Said Ethan

They all crawled into bed dress in night time clothes and said good night and drifted to sleep. Ethan sleep quite well, but Ralan and Aspen sleep horrible. Ralan woke up with a cool chest something he hasn't woke up with for about a week and a half. He laid awake for a hour and drifted off to sleep not peaceful at all. Ethan heard some awful sound in his dream and woke up and heard it still. He sat up and could tell Ralan was not making the sound so that left Aspen, and it was. She was moaning in her sleep, a name. He waited to hear what it was.

'R-R-Ralan," she moaned

Ethan sat there in shock what was she dreaming and who was she dreaming of. Really Ralan but why.

'Please, don't go, I'll really will miss you, please come here," she said threw a sleepy voice.

She knew what she was missing, the heat that Ralan gave her threw the touch of his bare chest, and the warm breath he blew on her head that went to the crook of her neck. She was reaching for him in her dream thinking it would bring him to her, but she didn't know she was really reaching up in the air for him. Ethan stared at her in horror how could she really want him. Then he heard the movement Ralan made to get up, he laid down fast. Ralan got out of bed, and was stepping over Ethan, but Ethan grabbed his Ankle. Ralan looked down at him, with anger and hate. Ethan looked up to his eyes and saw a fire of hate, but he looked deeper into his eyes and saw a ring of fire, it wasn't a hate fire it was a protective fire, he looked even deeper, and saw in the middle of the fire Aspen. She stood there in her nightgown and in a flash the fire rose and when it died there stood Ralan wrapping his arms around her tightly. Ethan got angry and gripped to Ralan's Ankle hard, Ralan yanked up with his foot. Ethan was drawing blood from Ralan's ankle, but he still stood there with anger and the picture of him and Aspen burning in his eye's.

"R-R-Ralan, please come here," she moaned gripping for Ralan missing him just by a few hard to get inches.

Ralan looked down to Ethan and he looked so hurt by her voice.

'Please let me go to her, and ease her pain," asked Ralan

Ethan was taken back from this question, 'but if I do, she will be going farther away, from me to you," he thought, 'but if I don't I hurt her,' he continued to think.

He looked up to him and released his ankle. He laid back down and fell to a dark haunting childhood memory nightmare. Ralan was crawling into the bed, Aspen wrapped around him faster than ever. Ralan pushed her up to him, her head was under his chin, she was wrapped around his waist for dear life. Ralan wrapped around her waist and laid back against the bed frame and he petted her hair, she awoke from her sleep, She looked up to him and Squeezed with all her might wearing the biggest smile ever. He squeezed back, and sweetly not meaning to but did any way kiss her cheek. She jumped back and looked at him, he looked dumbfounded. She released him and grabbed her cheek.

"Aspen, I'm so, sor-" started Ralan

Aspen Stopped him still, she leaned into him and kissed him in the corner on his lips and cheek, before she laid back down on his chest. Ralan was till wide awake, and his cheeked burned, and his chest was tingly with her, but no he couldn't go to sleep, because of her. She was lying on his chest, then she turned her head kissing his chest finally pulling him down and falling into a nice peaceful sleep. The next morning Ethan awoke to a lump in Ralan's bed, he though he might have moved back to it in the middle of the night, so he got up to see. It only hurt him more, for the lump is Typhlosion and Eevee asleep in the bed. So he looked in Aspen's bed, there they were. Ralan had his arms wrapped around Aspen, and Aspen had her arms wrapped around him. Their legs were intertwined and her head rested on his bare chest as they sleep. He backed away from the bed, grabbed his clothes, and his Pokemon and everything else finally he left. He looked back at them and say them move closer to each then, then he Slammed the door, awaking both of them. Aspen looked up to Ralan, while he looked down at the floor, to the emptiness. Aspen touched his shoulder lightly and he looked at her, "He left because of this," she said.

'But he said last night it was only for you."

"Yes, but Ethan cant handle the fact that I picked to sleep with you over a boy I know as a brother like figure." she said

'Well, I told him last night, that is wasn't for me, but you and he said Only for her," said Ralan grabbing his pants and throwing them on plus his shirt.

"Did he really say that, oh, Ralan no," she said

'Well, he really didn't say that but his eyes did. What did I do wrong," he said as she walked up to him

'I cant find Eevee's Poke ball, and I think Ethan took, it or it is in your stuff." she said

'Oh, hey here it is, it was under my shoes," he said as he handed it to her on his knees.

She gave him a friendly push and he fell to his butt, she shook her head. He sat there and finally tripped her with his foot. They walked out of the Pokemon Center to the Café in Olivine town. Aspen ordered a egg and biscuit deluxe, while Ralan ordered the Sausage Egg and Cheese Biscuit Deluxe. They ate with pleaser and finally Ethan walked in he had been crying, Aspen could tell, he pulled up a Chair to their table and Ralan flagged down their Waitress, Ethan wouldn't look at Aspen. Finally HE did he told her and Ralan, "I was training out in the woods with my Snorunt, when I was stupid and tried to give him a moving target when I turned around and was hit in the eye with his Blizzard," he said Showing her his frozen eye lashes.

'You really should of told us, that we could of helped you," said Ralan handing him a frozen heal.

Ethan stared at him, was he being nice, well it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Thanks, but I'm not a Pokemon," he said Joking

"Oh, sorry I thought you said you were a Muk with Worms and bad gas," said Aspen

Ethan pushed her. But his food was here with the others. Under the table Aspen had knocked off her shoes and put her feet in Ralan's lap.

"Ralan, can you rub my feet, they hurt from running all the way here because you took off on Arcanine." she teased, but he began to rub her feet, with his free hand

"WHAT you liar I had to run, while you rode Arcanine, so you should rub my feet." he protested while he rubbed her.

'Well, I can settle it ya'll can rub my feet, and then neither one of you get your feet rubbed." said Ethan

They all started to laugh. They kept eating finally Ralan, and Ethan finished theirs while Aspen was only half way done. She looked at them like they were well, Pigs. She kicked Ralan in his waist to keep rubbing her feet. He looked at her with a ugly look, she winked at him, and kept eating. Ralan was hot, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment, he side-way glanced at Ethan who was to busy looking at the random Pokemon trainers that walked into the shop. He was so thankful, and he gave Aspen another Dirty look, but thanks to his embarrassment his cheeks were still pink. Aspen gave an wining smile, Ralan grabbed her big toe and pinched it.

"I so own you," she mouthed

'Other way around, chick," he mouthed back

Ethan turned around, and said, "Hey, what about if you all go down to the lighthouse, and do a little training."

"well I was hoping, that it was opened to see the Pokemon that runs it," said Aspen

Ralan stayed quiet, Aspen rubbed her feet on his thighs, and he pushed them off, she put them back on his lap and pressed them to his stomach, he finally grunted a fine, lets go. Ethan grabbed a hold of Aspen and Ralan was left with the bill. He paid the twenty dollar bill and left after Aspen.

"Ethan slow down, Ralan cant Catch us at this speed," whined Aspen.

"So well, he could of thought of that," said Ethan.

"Please slow down, please Ethan for me," Whimpered Aspen

Ralan came out from in front of them, in his cool way. His hands were in his pocket, and his face showed a gloomy expression that cleared up when Aspen got free from Ethan's grip and launched up to Ralan and wrapped around his Waist and Neck. She was laughing, and looked back to Ethan and Stuck out her tongue.

"Well, Ralan how did you get up here so fast," asked Ethan as they entered the lighthouse.

'I can answer that, that's because Ralan is so fast." said Aspen from her new position on Ralan's Back.

"Yeah, and Ethan her speed equals her IQ negative 0," said Ralan

'HEY, be nice," she whined

Ethan was laughing so hard he fell over the chair in front of him.

"You didn't think that Last night, when we were snuggling with me," she whimpered into Ralan's ear.

Ralan shuddered to the voice, he looked back at her and she laid her head on his shoulder and Ralan whispered into her ear.

"Well, I only did that because you were screaming for me in you sleep, so don't go there," he whispered.

They walked into the Lighthouse, and found the lighthouse Pokemon, Ampy. She was a electric Pokemon the evolution of Flamppy. Ralan had to drag Aspen out of here so they could leave.

"Ralan I want to play with the cute Pokemon Ralan don't you love me, if you do you will let me stay longer." whined Aspen

Ralan turned and looked at her like an dum-dum. Aspen gave a pleading smile, Ralan turned back to the road and grabbed her wrist and off they went. Aspen was constantly whining and finally, Aspen stomped her feet, and rudely sat down in the Ground. Ethan was standing behind Ralan laughing. Ralan wasn't in the mood he walked to Ethan and told him to go to the next Pokemon center to save them a room, while he deled with the child. Ethan left and after three minutes he then turned to her. She put out her arms, and reached for Ralan, he pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can we leave now, please," said Ralan

'No, I have a question for you please," said Aspen

"What, is it," asked Ralan

"Do you like traveling with me, or do you just want me to travel with Ethan instead," she asked

"What, type of question is that, Aspen I don't have to answer that, because it is a stupid Question." he laughed.

"W-W-What, why is it so stupid, Ralan I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"Because, you know really well, that I like traveling with you," he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

She was laughing by now, She moved to this back and Squeezed his neck, they walked on to the Pokemon center with two beds one for Ethan and one for them.

The end, any questions about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, Well lets see, No egg hatched, no new Pokemon, but a new character will be added. And I Hope it is a good one.**

**Last Time- Ralan and Aspen were united with Ethan threw un wanted pleaser he was informed by Aspen that Ralan was to be treated with Respect, and after that he learned they secret of them sharing a bed to sleep at night so he was forced to make a decision for her or for himself. Then Aspen was left to ask Ralan an uncomfortable question.**

Chapter 5

By Kojilover04

Aspen and Ralan were reading to leave the center, and go the separate ways with Ethan. They were just about to leave when a voice shouted out among the others.

"RALAN, YOU'RE HERE. I FINALLY FOUND YOU," it screamed

Ralan looked at Aspen with a confused Look, before he was attacked by a girl from behind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Squeezed his neck, with delight pleaser. Aspen looked at her with hate, she was about her height, had Blondie brown hair, green eyes, and an outfit that consisted with a pink and purple tank top, with a pair of kapres. She was smiling as huge as she could and Ralan was trying to pry himself free from her. He turned around finally free and looked at her with an face Aspen was not familiar with.

"Maylien," he asked a sound of pure shock.

"Yep, that's, Me. Ralan I missed you," she said

Aspen looked at him, confused and worried.

'Maylien I haven't seen you since well, that place we first meet," Ralan said with a small smile.

Aspen wanted to cry, Last night she couldn't ask the bigger question, and now a new girl to her is making him smile, she never got a smile. Maybe a smirk but not a smile. She wanted to Cry and Scream and Run all at the same time, but most of all she wanted the new girl gone. When she looked back to them they were gone, they were now sitting talking with one anther. Aspen looked at them, and with that look, she felt a pain so bad she wanted to, well the pain made her want to forget Ralan, and run back to Ethan to escape it.

Ralan finally looked up at to see her, but her face was all he had to look at before he looked back at Maylien. Aspen went an sat at a table in the corner of the center, away from them. Ralan finally looked up an called her over, she was hesitant at first and sat there acting like he was not talking to her.

'Is she ok," asked Maylien

'Yes, she just fine, and giving us room to talk," he said

'Well I bet you don't talk about me, at all," she said

"Ralan, do you know like her," Maylien asked raising an eyebrow

"What, no, I'd never be into her," he said

Aspen heard that and ran out of the building, crying she just wanted Maylien to die she wanted Ralan to herself. But he was with her, that ugly girl called Maylien.

Ralan was too wrapped up with Maylien and his conversation to notice her or her tears.

That night things went from worse to worsen, They ended up getting two different rooms, on with one bed, and another with two. Ralan and Maylien talked all the way up to the first room, it was the one bedded.

"Aspen, here is your room, Well night," said Ralan as he and Maylien kept walking not even looking at her.

Her heart stopped, she started to cry all over again, this time heard by Ralan, he looked at her while he walked. His face held a painful look but, Her head was down and the tears dripped to the floor, she ran into her room and slammed the door. Arcanine scratched at the door. But she wouldn't dare open it, Arcanine laid down outside the door, whinnying. Ralan and Maylien reached their room, they fond it hard to sleep they continued to talk, and laugh.(more like Maylien talking and Laughing, and Ralan acting) They feel asleep after three full hours of talking. Aspen couldn't she kept crying, she knew Ralan didn't like her, and it killed her insides to think of him and Maylien together. She soon let Arcanine in and Cried on his shoulders, as he licked her left ear. Her sobs awoke Ralan he was angry with himself, could he tell her. He walked all the way to her room, banged on the door. She opened it her face wet from tears, and her smile faded into a angry frown, He passed her and walked into the room slammed the door. Aspen walked over to him and gave him a pleading smile, she was meet with a dead frown his eye no longer pleasing to look at, now the felt like she was being stabbed with a knife into her eyes. He was not Happy with her. No he was really unhappy with himself, but she couldn't tell.

'Stop, crying. You'll wake up Maylien," he scolded.

Aspen was hurt deeper, Maylien all he cared about was her.

"You better stop crying, or so help me I'll-" he was cut off, by her sobs. Arcanine pushed him self between them and growled an ugly one Aspen had never heard before.

"R-R-Ralan, I thought you C-C-Cared about M-M-Me," she cried

He stated to laugh a dry one, 'You think to much," then he left

She cried more and more.

The days drug by they stayed there another week, Aspen cried each night they sleep in the same room. Finally on the Sunday, she walked to Ralan's and Maylien's room, and heard them.

"Ralan, you know we spent a lot of time talking about my dad Lance, but now I want to talk about us," she said putting her hands on his.

He jerked his away, she didn't feel like Aspen's This week he has been wanting her more and more, but he just couldn't make himself be nice to her.

"What about us, is there anything new," he asked thinking about Aspen.

"Ralan, don't play dumb, I saw the way you look at me. If you want something tell me, I'll give you everything, better than she could," Maylien said as she leaned into him.

Ralan backed up, "Um what are you doing, please stop your making me nervous."

"Ralan what I'm doing is trying to kiss you, so be still," she said.

Quiet. Aspen Yelled out in frustration, and ran into the woods.

She stopped Ralan and Maylien, Ralan sat up fast and Maylien fell over to the floor. She let out a yell, and Ralan looked at the door.

"ASPEN," he yelled but before he could open the door Maylien grabbed his arm.

"Were are you going," she asked with an angry sting to it

"I have to get Aspen before she gets hurt," he said Yanking his Arm free.

'That, trash. She means nothing to you, I should mean everything to you, you do remember what I'm capable of" she hissed

'NOW, LISTEN HERE, ASPEN ISN'T TRASH, NEVER WAS NEVER WILL, AND WE. THERE WILL, AND NEVER WAS A WE. SO BACK UP TRASH. I DARE YOU TO CALL THE COPS" with that he ran out the door, building and into the woods after Aspen, screaming her name over the wind.

Aspen couldn't hear him, or the falling rock at that matter. Before she knew it, it hit her.

Ralan was scared, what could happen, what did happen, he was so scared that she was dead.

Aspen was in the woods crying harder, than ever a rock had fallen from a hill and Hit her causing her to fall into a hole and twist her ankle and leave her ankle raw, and now her whole body ackes, and she felt light headed. She blacked out and it begin to Rain.

She began to remember HER and RALAN. Her thoughts that day as well, as her love for him.

_It was dark and Aspen was in the bath, her nightgown was on the sink and Eevee was playing in the sink water. She actually slipped and water spilled all over Aspen's nightgown. Ralan was getting ready for bed, he threw his cloths to the side and crawled into the bed, He then heard Aspen give out a moan, then I said Bad Eevee. I opened the door just a little a towel was wrapped around myself._

"_Ralan, can you look in my bag for my other nightgown," I asked_

_Ralan looked and didn't see it. _

"_Sorry Aspen it isn't in here I thought you were washing it tonight," he said_

'_CRAP, that's right, well I cant sleep in my trainers cloths their in the wash too," I said_

_I began to feel close to crying. Ralan walked over to his cloths and pulled out the shirt._

"_here wear this tonight," he said handing it you me_

'_O.m.g. He going to allow me to wear his shirt, this is a great god out there' I thought_

_When I came out I was fidgeting with the hem of the shirt pulling it down to cover more skin. It was shorter than my nightgown, it came an inch below my butt. Ralan looked at me with a face so shocked with my fidgeting movements. I crossed my legs, and pulled it down more. _

"_it's a little short," I said blushing looking back at my feet._

"_You look great, It the right size well maybe a little too long, but you look great,' he said no teas in his voice._

_I looked at him, big eyes and a open mouth._

'_Did he really just say that, does that mean he likes me. Aspen get a hold of your self, breath and act normal girl like in this," I thought_

_Ralan laid back down and waved me over, I crawled into the other bed, making Typhlosion mad. Ralan got up and mumbled he didn't like playing games. He crawled into my bed, and forcefully pulled me to him, His hand fell to my thigh , he started to rub his thumb in circles on MY thigh._

"_I could die right now, he is getting so close to me, O.m.g what if this means he does like me, like me." I screamed in my head_

_It began to get fuzzy and she was blacking out of her memory._

'Aspen please wake up," he begged

He finally found her blacked out, he gathered her into his strong arms. He picked her up and screamed for help but the winds made it muffled. He ran her all the way to the center, he busted into the room screaming for help. They took her away from him, he followed and waited outside of the emergency room for her. Maylien came up behind him and tried to wrap her arms around him. He was leaned up against the window crying, when he felt her arms he turned and slapped her. Maylien fell and started to cry mumbling why Ralan Don't you care about me.

His anger grew, "you did this, you're the reason she is in there,

"Me, how," she said

'Because you threaten me to turn me in, and I did what you said for her, never me. If I was turned in it would hurt Aspen, it was for her from the start, I did everything for her, then you came along and made me hurt her to make her happy and now she is on a machine fighting to gain conciseness, So don't come here innocent, GET AWAY FROM HER," he yelled

Maylien ran away and left for good. Ralan looked back at Aspen her body laid on a bed hooked up to the machine fight to stay here, ankle was wrapped, and a red stain was all over the bandage from her ankle down. He began to cry he fell to his knees when the machines on her heart fell in beats, and all the nurse came in. He prayed for two nights strait. Finally he was allowed in to her room, He sat by her bed grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand free, her throat, and ankle hurt and she sat up and looked at him with discuses. Ralan tried to grab her hand but she pulled them under the covers. She started to cry, Her face hurt and her leg hurt but her heart was bleeding.

"Aspen, what is wrong, please forgive me, please I couldn't hurt you," he begged

She looked away," You don't know the pain I was in, I just wanted to die and rid my self of you," she mumbled.

"But, Aspen you don't understand," he started

"No you don't understand the pain you are putting me threw this is nothing, compared to the pain my-" she stopped short

'Maylien and I weren't-"

"STOP, please just stop. It's like every other sentence you talk about her, are you and her really nothing," she said Anger showing

"Aspen what-"

'Ralan you - you broke my heart, and it hurt, I wanted you to come and save me from my painful sleeping and week and hold me until we fell asleep or it was ok, but you never came, you stayed with her. Do you understand how I feel about you Ralan? I am, I mean, I was in love with you, I though you were going to care for me maybe even protect me, but you never came you weren't there that night because you were with her. I don't care you stole and I don't care why, but I do care about you very much and you put me and left me in a pain that was so scary and all I did was wait for you to come and save me. Ralan leave go away be with her. I hate myself, just go be happy please, leave me alone. I can't be in that pain anymore just leave me here and let me die or live with out you." she cried out to him

Ralan stood there he tried to explain again she wouldn't listen or let him touch her. It was his time for crying.

"A-Aspen please, let me explain," he whispered to her.

Aspen laid down her back to him and she stared out a window. Ralan go up to leave he was just about to leave the room when he whispered.

"I loved, and still do love you that's why I did what I did, I never would of did it if it was going to hurt you like this."

Aspen sat up and turned around he was walking past, when he turned to the wall and hit it she could hear him cry, and she began to cry too. She knew it was going to hurt she knew she loved him, but she had to get rid of pain for good.

He didn't leave he came the next day and left her flowers while she slept. It held a note, he left an in an hour was back to check on her. Aspen woke up when he came around ten. He was sitting in a chair holding his head in his hand crying.

"Please forgive me, please you don't understand it was to stop pain not bring pain. Maylien said if I didn't treat her better than you she would turn me in I would go to jail, and never see you again I just tried to stop you from that pain. I cant bare to see you cry, please I wish I could go back and stop it all, but I wish you would let me show you how I feel, but I cant stay away you're my drug, and I'm addicted. Aspen please forgive me, don't shove me away from here. You're the only one I feel anything for, and you're the only one how didn't mind me being a criminal. that's exactly what I am a criminal I deserve to go to jail, instead of look at a girl so beautiful and say I love you," he said looking up at her bed

"Your not a criminal," came Aspen's reply

'Aspen, how long have you been awake," he asked

"I heard it all," she said sitting up

'Look I'm sorry," he said moving closer to her

"I said to leave, so why are you here," she snapped

"because I love you, I cant just leave you," he said about to cry again

"Love, LOVE, if you loved me than you would of told me about her, besides I don't need you or your pity because Ethan can care for me better. I should of listen to him about you, because he was right you were just going to hurt me, and he knew what you really were a MONSTER" she screamed

Aspen grabbed the sheets and squeezed them to stop her temper. Ralan walked closer.

"P-P-Please go away," she cried

Ralan didn't listen he walked closer and wrapped her up in his arms. She began to hit him with her fist pull away and cry at him, but he wouldn't let go.

"P-Please you hurt me, I hate you I hate you, I hate you," she stopped and cried on his shoulders until she wrapped her arms around him and pleaded him to make it go away, all the pain.

"R-R-Ralan you didn't care, and I was hurting, " she whined

"I know, but I rather see you each day than live in a jail cell, but if it's what you want then I'll turn myself in for you," he said

"NO, just go away, don't turn yourself in, although I'm in this pain because of you I rather you stay away from me, and out of jail," she said

'No a life in jail is a better life for me, I wont see you so I cant hurt you I wish I was there the day all this started," he said Pushing him self to let her go.

Aspen sat there and waited for him to do something, He looked at her his eyes slipped tears. Ralan stood an left the room. Aspen began to call him but her voice never left her mouth, she blacked out.

She awoke the next morning, and looked around the room a body was curled up in the chair next to her bed, and her mother was outside her room's inside window petting Arcanine. She looked at the body, pulled back the covers and revealed Ethan's body asleep. A smile was playing on her face.

"Ethan how did you and my mom get here," she asked

Ethan shot up, he looked at Aspen gave her a huge smile and looked away to the window Aspen's mom came in and hugged her as well.

"Wait how did ya'll get here." asked Aspen

'Well, sweetie a boy with red hair named Ralan called me and Ethan on your poke gear and told us you were hurt and it was his fault, I came as soon as he hung up. Altaria flew me here.' said her mother

Ethan nodded his head meaning his story was similar.

Aspen looked down at her pillow to see Eevee asleep curled up next to it with a note in her mouth.

"Aspen Eevee hasn't let the note go we think it is from Ralan," said Ethan noticing her looking at it.

Aspen grab the note and unfolded it, it red:

_Dear (Once mine) Beautiful Aspen,_

_I wish I could of protected you from myself. I Feel it is best if I leave for good in your life. I will do as you ask and not turn myself in. It is going to hurt so terrible. I finally see the beginning in my pain but it is no where close to your pain, I can never forgive myself of what I did to you. I wish I was the one hit by a rock and laying in the bed, instead of you. Please forgive me so I can try and forgive some of my pain I wrote on you. My beautiful angle please forgive me for my sin. I called Ethan and your Mother to take care of you, and take you away from me. Though I wish I didn't_

_In my heart and in my dreams my love,_

_Ralan _

_Aspen began to cry, Ethan and her mother left the room. She fell back to sleep. A week ran by her ankle healed her mother left for home and Ethan left to due to Aspen's request. _

_Aspen was leaving the center , Eevee has in her arms._

'_Eevee, I have been thinking about this new pain I feel, I feel pain with out Ralan but how do I forgive him," she asked_

_Eevee nudged her neck and Arcanine pressed himself closer to her. She turned and looked into his red eyes, he reminder her of Ralan, if to answer her question his eyes said where do we start looking. They left to find him they searched for a whole two weeks, the pain grew and her heart screamed for him. But she knew in her mind that she couldn't' stay with him. finally they were told by a few campers that he was heading into a ice cave about an hour ahead of her. She took off running ahead, she returned Arcanine and ran into the cave. _

"_RALAN, RALAN," she screamed _

_A small black figure moved closer to her, she ran deeper into the cave forgetting how to get out. The figure grew until it took shape of Ralan. She wrapped her arms around him,._

_She looked up at him, his eyes were still painful to look at, she tried to smile but she couldn't_

'_NO, I hurt you, go away don't you understand" he said pushing her back_

"_But Ralan I-," she couldn't tell him the truth that she _

"_It doesn't matter Aspen I HURT you, don't you remember the pain," he asked_

'_yes, but I just wanted to talk, to you,' she whimpered. _

_She made sounds of crying._

_Tears, her tears, thought Ralan_

_He lifted her chin and said, "One more day, cant really hurt."_

_They started walking into the cave to find just something, but all and all they were just getting lost. Aspen had stopped by a small dripping water fall to take a small drink from the big pond it made, but under the water was the problem. _

"_Aspen hurry it freezing if you get to wet you'll get sicker than death,' said Ralan zipping up his coat. Aspen was getting up and slipped on some frozen water and fell just inches from the pond, as she tried to get up a strong blast of water shot up from under the pond and sent her flying into a cave. Ralan ran after her she was socked and her poke balls were too. Ralan tried to get Typhlosion to help warm her up but it was too cold and a water tribe of Pokemon attacked them he was forced to recall Typhlosion and Carry him and Aspen to a small cave in the cave were there was just plenty of room for them so they could move but it was warm because before he recalled Typhlosion he told him to light a stick and Ralan stuck it in the ceiling to warm them it was a tall cave just not a thick wide one. Aspen begin to fidgeting trying to get warm her hands were turning purple. Ralan saw that her cloths were the main problem then her body temperature came in a close second._

"_Ralan I'm really cold," she said pushing up to him_

"_I know I'm thinking," he whispered_

"_Please don't leave me," she whimpered_

"_I won't ever dare think of it," he said_

_He begin to think she tried to find warmth but none came to her._

"_Your Cloths," he said looking at the wet freezing clothing_

'_What about them," she asked_

"_Take them off," he demanded_

"_No, I wont take off my cloths, god are you sick," She said pushing back against the other wall_

"_Aspen if you don't take them off you'll die," he said gathering up snow and pushing it against the opening to give them some privacy._

_Aspen begin to take off her shirt then her skirt. She was worried if he wanted her to take off her undergarments. She didn't think he would want to see her naked._

"_All of it, Aspen I wont, I promise," he said as he turned to look at her with pleasing promising smile._

_She took off the rest of her cloths. She then used her hands and arms to cover her areas. Ralan put out his hands to receive her cloths, he used the small fire he made using the light fire stick. Aspen was so uncomfortable. Ralan handed her his coat she wrapped it around herself. Ralan sat back down against the wall and pulled her to him her bare back was pressed against his chest. He took off his shirt and gave it for her to sit on. Now it was bare skin to bare skin. Aspen fidgeted, and finally she relaxed. But she was high alerted. Ralan grabbed her and turned her around so her side was on him, 'Are you warm yet."_

'_Yes, very warm, Ralan is something wrong, you seamed really upset" she said_

_He grabbed her face and nodded yes, and leaned forward he was smiling he pressed his lips to her lips. Aspen jerked back and Ralan went from a kissing face to a frown instantly, Aspen looked shocked and she wouldn't look at him. _

"_Sorry Ralan I just cant," she said_

'_But, I don't understand," he said pulling her back to him._

'_Ralan how can I trust that I wont get hurt again, I just came to tell you I forgive you not come back to you I cant be put threw that pain again it hurt to bad. And if we do anything romantic or what ever and it brings pain I wont be able to handle it" she said looking up at him with hurt eyes_

"_Aspen I would never hurt you," he said_

"_But you all ready did," she said_

"_Aspen I never meant to hurt you that way I just tried to stop from hurting you with being throw in jail as a criminal I didn't think that wouldn't happen, the pain and all" he said pulling her face back up._

_She looked away from him, "How can I trust you."_

"_Aspen I love you, please trust me," he begged_

"_And then what happens, I believe you and when the next time comes I throw it off as nothing as well, Ralan I just cant anymore. Thanks for caring but I just cant be put threw pain like that, so No I don't trust, but I DID love you, and you hurt me,' she said Hatefully._

"_But Aspen, please give me another try, I promise I wont hurt you again," he whispered to her_

"_NO," she screamed snatch her cloths from the warm spot they were put to, and got dressed._

"_Please Aspen, Please," he asked he grabbed her and Kissed her again she jumped back_

_She looked at him her eyes hurt to look at his begging ones, she looked at the ground. "Ralan I can't"_

"_But," he said_

"_Ralan let me go," she said_

_The words hurt and cut him so deep, "But Aspen I love you," he heard himself speak._

"_But I cant love you, Now let me go," she said she began to cry _

_He went still and quiet, he felt his heart stop and he felt it turn num, he knew she spoke the truth, who could love him, or even trust him, He was a CRIMINAL. That was all he was allowed to be, one with no one to love, no one to care for, and the girl his love was rejecting him not just of love but of life. He felt his world turn num, he looked at her she looked so broken, he didn't deserve her at all, not her beauty, not her love, not her ANYTHING. God the things he wanted, needed to give her. He needed to touch her body, and kiss it. He would never be able to, he felt his life slip away, and her with it. He uncovered the entrance, and screamed at her to go, she went without hesitation. He slammed his fist into the snow and screamed her name to the sky and the world, his tears fell and left small marks in the snow. _

_I cry, my tears, he thought as they fell harder_

_Aspen was only a few yards from the entrance to the big cave she could see trees, when she heard him scream her name again. She wouldn't turn around she kept going._

"_ASPEN, please forgive me," Said Ralan as he laid on the snow and cried._

_He laid there thinking of her, how could he ever see another beautiful creature like her._

"_I wont there is no one as beautiful as My Aspen," he said to the darkness. _

_He felt cold and hollow inside, he didn't deserve life, he didn't deserve anything. He closed his eyes and remembered her and the memory played over and over in his head. He could feel her against him, he could hear her breath, but he couldn't see her when he opened his eyes. He finally walked out into the real world without her, he entered the Pokemon center his eyes burned._

"_Welcome how can I help you," asked the Nurse Joy_

"_Can you tell me witch room Aspen is in," he asked_

"_oh you mean the girl who came in all upset, she is in the last room on the building, in the other wing," she said_

_He walked off to the room, dragging himself along, trying to think of what to say, when he reached to door he could hear the shower, great he thought._

_He slipped inside and waited, the shower stopped, he heard her get out and get dressed, then she opened the door and walked out, she didn't even notice him, he walked silently behind her. _

_He pushed her from behind into the wall._

_She let out a yip, and saw her attacker, "RALAN."_

_He turned her around, he was facing her now, he held her pined to the wall, and he slipped her nightgown straps down from her shoulders. _

"_What are you doing," she spit at him_

_He leaned his head forward and kissed her shoulder and moved up and between each kiss he said._

"_I can' I just cant, I love you and if I have to I'll show you."_

"_RALAN PLEASE STOP," she cried_

"_No, never not until your mine," he said grabbing her and kissed her lips, she bit his lips he yanked back, his lips tasted so sweet._

_He kissed her neck on the other side. She pushed him away, he kissed down her neck and slipped a hand behind her head pushing her to him. _

"_STOP," she screamed "SOMEONE HELP ME,"_

"_No one can hear you, my love," he said_

_She whimpered at him, she was scared now, he had never scared her before. He continued to kiss her neck , and down her shoulders. She tried to push him off again, it didn't help, nothing was helping her, she finally just cried as he continued._

"_P-Please stop, Ralan," she cried_

"_I can't I love you, but you wouldn't listen," he said_

"_I'm listening now," she whimpered_

"_I know, but you didn't before and I felt so mad, at you I had to do something," he said backing away from her_

"_Ralan, yes you hurt me, yes I hurt for a long time, but you, you just started this pain I was in it for a week, then I was hit by a rolling rock, if you knew how bad I hurt, you would understand why there can't be a WE," she said_

"_But I want a we, I love you I was only trying to help you, I never meant to hurt you,' he said_

"_But you did, and even threw it all you didn't help me, you just stayed away and yelled at me, making it worse, Ralan I will never let you put me threw that again, that is why you have to leave," she said Opening the door_

_He looked at her, his eyes looked like he had been drinking, he started to the door. He was still in the door way._

"_So there can never be an US can there," he asked her as he turned to her._

"_Never, its too, dangerous around you," she said_

"_But I can still love you right," he asked_

"_I would prefer you didn't," she said_

"_But what if I do," he asked_

'_Then it will be hard for you," she said_

"_Now you tell me, but what if I can't stop loving you," he asked_

"_I don't think you can love me that long, Ralan I Will Move On," she said_

"_But I can love YOU that long," he said_

"_Ralan just leave," she said_

"_I don't want to, I don't think I'll make it anymore, if this is the beginning, I don't want to see anymore, you have to save me," he said_

"_Ralan, you didn't save me,' she whispered to him_

'_I wish I did, I would of if I could," he said_

"_No Ralan, it took you a week to see what I even meant to you, but now I'm just trying to leave you, so go do what ever just leave me alone," she said_

'_To do that I have to get ride of myself," he said turning around_

'_What are you saying," she asked_

"_Well, if I can't be with you, and you refuse to be with me, then I shouldn't be here,' he said walking out of the door._

_She walked to her bed and laid down, and let him slip away all over again, she began to cry in pain as his handsome figure ran away in her memories._

_He drug himself to the counter, asked for a room close to Aspen's, he was sent to the one beside hers, he leaned his head against the door and listened to her. She had gotten up and began to take another shower, the sound of the water hitting her skin seamed to remove Ralan's touch on her, she was able to get herself to feel clean, but she still cried._

"_Why, I love him, why do I have to let him go, like this," she thought_

_Ralan listen to the water, and her tears, he sank to his bed, and pulled up his bag to him. He dug threw it, he waited she had gone quiet he knew she was asleep, he pulled out what he had clenched to his hands, an sharp pocket knife, one he used in his journey, and the one he planed to use to kill himself. He sat on the floor, he threw his Pokeballs to the side with all his other trainer objects, his card, his badge case, he was giving it all up. He pointed the knife to were his dead heart was. _

"_Ok, Just stab it threw, and it will all be over soon," he told him self_

_He Pushed to himself but stopped, he couldn't move he was scared. _

"_Why can't I do this she doesn't care or love me, I have no one who would care fur me, and I hurt my Pokemon being so hateful to them cause it was the only way to make me fell better to hurt someone else,' he said_

_He tried again this time something stopped him. Typhlosion had busted out of his ball and was holding the knife and stopping him. Ralan looked at the Typhlosion, he was crying he tried to yank the knife out of Ralan's grasp only to have Ralan elbow him in the knee. The large Pokemon fell and his grasp gave loose._

'_TY-TYPHLOSION," he roared to Ralan_

"_I can't, she doesn't love me, she hates me, why keep trying, she will only reject me again, and again, you guys I let you all down, I couldn't be strong enough to be a great trainer like my father said, Riley can' t be happy with me I hate him, because he seems get be able to get everything he wants," Ralan said_

_Typhlosion was a little confused but slowly he understood, Crobat popped out of his ball, he was rubbing on Ralan. Ralan shoved them away, and looked at the knife. He had tears in his eyes_

"_I let you guys down, I let my father down, I let Her down," he said _

_Crobat took off out of the room, he opened the door, and flew threw the hall, Typhlosion was on his heels. They barged in Aspen's room, and shook the girl. She looked at them, and sat up._

'_What," she asked rubbing her eyes_

_Typhlosion pulled her out of her bed, and to the door._

'_WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING,"_

_Crobat was pushing her back trying to make her go out of the door. Typhlosion yanked her out of her room and dragged her to Ralan's room and pushed her inside, to show Ralan still playing with the knife._

'_Typhlosion, Crobat, I told you I let you down, and I can't fix it, she hates me, you guys have to understand I give up," he said _

_Aspen stood there waiting for him to do anything. He moved she saw the knife, he looked at the ground. _

"_The man I loved never gave up before," she said pulling the knife away from him_

"_I let all of you down, and you don't love me, you hate me," He said looking at her_

"_But Ralan, that's nothing to die for, you can fix it, and I don't hate you,"_

"_But you don't love me either,"_

"_That's not true either,"_

"_But you said, that you don't there can't be a we,' he said_

"_I never said I didn't love you, I said I was trying not too, I do love you," she said picking up his hands and moving to hug him_

"_But, you, said in the cave when we were, that you, can't love me," he said_

"_Ralan, I said that to make you see the pain I was in, that you hurt me enough to make me give up, I gave up on love, and I was going to run back home, and cower there till I felt I was over you," she said_

"_So when you said that you couldn't love me, you meant you couldn't cause I hurt you so much," he asked her_

"_Yes, I was so hurt and I didn't understand why you took a week to see what I could mean to you,' she said_

"_I'm so sorry," he hugged her and he let his eyes spill his tears_

_She looked up at him as a tear hit her cheek, she reached up and wiped it off, 'Your crying," _

_He nodded. She got higher on her knees, she was now a few inches taller than at him. She wiped away his tears, she smiled at him, he was sitting his legs were one at an angle in the air, and one flat on the ground, she was between them on her knees. She smiled at him, he looked hurt and broken, and she was too. But a small part of her was so happy he felt that way, that he finally saw the pain she was put threw. She kissed him, he kissed her back, she could feel it in that kiss his sorrow, his pain, how bad he wanted to love her, how much he cared. They parted, he looked at her, he was smiling. _

'_I like your smile, I wish you smiled more," she told him_

"_I will, if you want me too," he said_

"_Yes I want you to, and I also want, something else,"_

'_What, anything tell me,' he said_

_She kissed him again, this time it went farter they had a tongue war, she fell back and Ralan fell on top of her after they parted they started again. Typhlosion and Crobat looked at each other and gave a nod, and shut the door. They finally parted and caught their breath._

'_That's part of what I want, the rest is just you,' she said_

"_I can give you that," he said kissing her again_

_They finished and fell asleep curled up in each others arms._

_Thanks for another story,_

_See that green button down there, I know you want to push it so push it you know you want to _

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
